Networked computing devices store contacts in a native contact application. Each contact has one or more contact fields, each having a piece of contact information unique to an individual or entity associated with that contact. A contact field may hold, for example, a phone number, email address, physical address, social network ID, URL, or the like. Occasionally one or more contact fields require updating when the individual or entity moves, changes jobs, or otherwise changes its contact information.